Parent's trap
by AnnaEmmaSwan021
Summary: I recently watched Parent trap and this come out of it


The parent trap

Olicity

Chapter 1

Oliver and Felicity got married on a boat it was ironic considering he got lost at sea on an island for five years the last time when he got on a boat with a girl last time. There marriage didn't last long. After a year together and the twins being born they devoured and each one got to keep one twin booth were girls Elisabeth and Maria. Felicity moved out of Starling City to London and started her software company and took Maria with her. Oliver stayed in Starling City being the CEO of Queen consolidated raising Elisabeth and well being the vigilante at night. Neither one of them remarried. But they never told the girls about the thing that they had a twin.

Eleven years and nine months later

At the entrance to the cam there is a bus coming in with lots of girls on it and are welcomed by a group of girls with a women who must be there canceller in the camp.

Girls of all sizes and shapes and skin color start running arrowed the camp some of the girls lost reception on their phone bags are being put on a pile. A girl is asking directions for a canceller who is bringing the big yellow bag on her shoulders. A boy is mixed up with the girls thinking it was a boy's camp. The yellow bag gets dropped on pile of other bags and a blond girl approaches the pile.

"Ok found my bag!" the girl says excited but then a bunch of other bags get thrown at her bag and she can't get it out. "Looking at the pile of bags she lowers her sunglasses "Now the question is how do I get it out." She starts pulling her bags handle but it won't go out. "Ok I can do it." She says and after a few attempts she says "No I can't"

"You must me new" the girl approaching her says she has glasses on and a blue shirt on

"How can you tell?" Elisabeth asks

"You didn't know how to grab your bag before the cancellers put the other on top of it." She says "I think you need some serious help."

"Thanks. It is the big yellow one." Elisabeth says to the girl. A tall girl walks to them and grabs her bag without a sweat "Now that's my kind of woman." Elisabeth says

"Yo Tie-Dye girl!" the girl standing next to Elisabeth calls and the girl turns arrowed

"Can you give me a hand with my bag? It the big yellow one buried way down." Elisabeth asks

"Sure" Tyler says pulling Elisabeth's bag out she looks at her tag on the bag "Hey you are from California?" Tyler asks and Elisabeth nods "Do you live in Hollywood?" she asked

"Do you live next door to a movie star?" the other girl asked Elisabeth laughs at that and said

"What are you two Lucy and Ethel." She smiles at them I've never even been to Hollywood. I live in Starling City that's northern California. My dad owns this enormous company there." As she says that her name is called by the canceller.

"Elisabeth Queen?" the canceller yells

"Right here!" Elisabeth yells and raises her hand. The canceller looks at the clipboard in her hands and yells

"Arapaho!" and she turn to her clipboard.

"That where I am." The girls yell at the same tame they give each other high fives and start walking away.

"So do either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" Elisabeth asks her new friends

"No never played it before." The girls say together shaking their heads

"No? That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

As Elisabeth asks that there is a honk of a limo and the girls turn arrowed to look

"Who is in there?" Elisabeth asks as they walk away.

A tall man exits the limo and looks around. After him a girl dressed in a costume complete and ballet shoes exits the limo. She is the exact replica of Elisabeth except she has longer hair

"Well here we are. Cam Walden for girls." Says the man in her company in a British accent "We traveled all this way for this?" he asks

"It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" Maria asks Martin who has worked for her mother as her assistant for years and is like family

"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use." He says as he is trying to get a bee to live him alone and Maria smiles at that as the driver lines up four pieces of matching luggage by Martin's side.

"Now let's review, your Mother's list, shall we?" he says as he gets a list out of his pocket.

"Vitamins?" he asks

"Check." Maria says

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check. Check." Martin looks up from the list to her "Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on." She says

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandmother and of course...Yours truly!" Martin says

"Got it all, I think." Maria says

"Oh and here's a little something from your Grandmother, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your thus at poker." He tells her

"Well I doubt it but thanks any way and thanks for bringing me Martin"

Martin starts feeling a bit emotional and hugs Maria.

"Now just remember if you change your mind and you want me to come for you. You just know I'm only a phone call away." He says holding Marias hands

"Thanks but I think I'll be fine. Really. See you in eight weeks Marty ol' pal." She tell Martin with a smile

"Missing you already queen of my heart."

Maria puts out her hand, Martin places his hand over hers and they proceed to do an extravagantly worked out secret handshake - with all kinds of moves in it including a butt bump, a wave under the chin and a shimmy to-and-fro. When it's over, Martin resumes his proper pasture and gets into the limo. The limo drives away taking Martin to the airport


End file.
